Can't live without you
by Sky.theflyingsquirrel
Summary: Blossom realizes how much she needs her conterpart. Tell me if I should change the rank.


In the roof of a building far away from the center of city stood two of the six powerfull teens. None of them were attacking, at least not now. The red-headed girl barely could stand in her feet, she couldn't breath, she was tired, but she stood defiantly in front of the smirking boy. He, has a mocking air around him, like he was teasing her from the fact that he was not tired as her, and she knew he was right and that just make her angrier and angrier.

"Tired already, Pinkie?"Oh, that damn nickname. She knew she was ,indeed, tired, but is not like she liked hearing his teases.

"Shut up you jerk!"She wished to came with a better comeback, but he could get under her skin soo easily, she allways lost her mind around him and she just hated that.

He laughed at her, now her blood was boiling"Oh my, did I anger you?"He answered with an, obviously fake, inoccent tone.

"Why don't you stop talking?!"She screamend at him, exactly what he wanted, she finally lost her mind.

"Why don't you make me?"The mocking tone again.

Her mind stopped trying to make a good comeback, now she just wanted him to shut up. Why he had to get under her skin so easily?Every time that he oppened his mouth she wanted to simply punch him in the face-now she could understand why Buttercup allways try to solve things with brute force-, and with that thought in mind she tackled into his direction with her hand into a fist. She was so tired of him, she would kill him that time, she would-

He easily grabbed her hands-both hands-and leaned closer to her"What is that?The allways rational Blossom is going to solve things with violence now?What would your so beloved citizens think if they just saw that?"His red eyes shone in amusement, he had put her into her limit and now she was acting by impulse. She, Blossom, the-as he said-allways rational Blossom, was acting by impulse, simply to whipe off that stupid smirk from his stupid face-great, she's so damn mad that she's repeating herself now.

"Shut up!"Another scream, she used that phrase a lot when around him. She ,then, kicked him in his private-and precious-parts.

"Fucking bitch."He swore, that must have hurt. She was proud of herself. She was proud of having caused pain to someone, that thought disgusted her, but still, she was pride of causing pain to _him_.

He looked up at her-he was on his knee from the pain-and, noticing the smile in her face,he smirked. The act took her off guard, he was in pain, why was he smirking?"So are you happy with your perfomance Pinkie?"That nickname again"Do you enjoy see me suffering?That's disturbing you know?For someone who is supposed to protect this city to enjoy the pain of someone."He said while standing up.

"You should feel pain,you should feel the pain that you caused to so many people."Screaming again, she sure was tired of his behavior.

"Ha, really?Then you're not making a good job.'Cause, if I remember well, I killed a few people."He said the last sentence with pride, like he had enjoying killing those people.

"You're right"Her voice had a dark tone that scared even herself, she never had used a tone like that."You should feel exactly what the people that you killed feel."

"And how are you going to do that?Are _you_ going to kill me?"He asked emphasizing the 'you', like she had no courage to do,but she'll prove him wrong, that time she will.

"Yes."That dark tune again, she was starting to enjoy it. Make her feel stronger.

She tackled him, he didn't bother to move, actually he _let_ she get closer. Her hands flew directly to his neck"Really?The perfect little Blossom are going to do something so hideous like this?What would your citizens think of that?"Her grip tightened at his comment as she put him down on the floor. She was now sitting on his stomach, her eyes shone with the heat view._'I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him'_That phrase acted like a chant in her mind.

"So?I'm waiting. When are you going to kill me?"He asked with a sarcastic voice. That was when she realized that she had done nothing to him. Her hands were still on his neck, but she didn't use the heat view. Her eyes were burning, but she didn't shoot at him. Why?

"Shut up and die!"She screamend as the grip around his neck got stronger, she could feel her eyes burning with the heat. She'll kill him now, she-

The energy coming from her eyes started to fade off. Her hands were trembling. She couldn't kill him.

"I...I..."She couldn't form a sentence, her brain was too busy trying to understand why she did not killed him.

She stared at his face-his smirking face-in disgust and hate. He knew she wanted to kill him-he even let she got this close to him- and he also knew that she couldn't kill him.

"You can't kill me, can ya?"Every single word came out of his mouth with mock. He wanted to point out that he was right since the start, that she didn't have courage to kill him.

"Sh-shut up!"Great comeback Blossom.

"And you don't even know why, am I right?"That was just unfair, how could he read her so easily?

"Here, let me explain to you."He said while changing their positions. Now he was on the top, almost like emphasizing that he was the one in the control of the entire situation. She didn't even tried to fight back, she was tired-both physically and mentally.

"You can't kill me because you need me."His face was mere inches from hers, she would be disgusted, but she was much more confused that she didn't even paid attention to that.

"How in any way could I possibly need you?"Her words came out full with hate and poison.

"You are the perfect little girl aren't you?Allways doing what is right, you can't allow yourself to feel hate or such horrible feelings like that, you're perfect, and perfect little girls don't have such fellings. And mostly important:you don't let your feelings interfere, you allways try to be analitycal and rational, you never will do something based on your own feelings right?"She paid full attention on everything that he said, much for her displeasure.

"But everytime that you are around me you let your illogical side take control. You'll act acording your feelings.I'm the only person in the entire world who can see the true Blossom.I'm the only one that you're not afraid of being yourself with. You just can be free when you're around me."He leaned close to her ear, to make sure she would hear every word"You can't kill me because, Blossom, if you killed me, you will not be able to be free.I'm your exhaust valve, and without me you'll lost your mind. You need me to be perfect, 'cause I'm the only person whom you can be imperfect with."He finished his speech with a smirk on his face, proud that he got hit her. Her eyes were wide open, realizing that what he said was true. How could she never noticed that?And why, why that had to happen to her?

Tears started coming out or her pink eyes, she was shocked, she was scared, she was broken.

He get up off her, he looked directly at her eyes, the smirk never letting his face. He got what he wanted, he had destroyed her, not phisically, but mentally, and the idea that she never would be fred of that pain was amazing, he enjoyed seeing her suffering, how she was mentally broken. Because of him.

Brick Jojo, had destroyed his conterpart,in a way that she'll never recover.

* * *

I bet you were expecting some kissing in the end weren't you?Oh well, I'm sorry but I never would be able to see the reds as a couple, for me they do hate each other and that's it. No romance. I know that's weird, but I like that relationship of them, I like how they hate each other, and I like how people explore their distressful need for eachother, wich not allways mean that there's some romance into it.


End file.
